La persona correcta en el momento equivocado Otayuri
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: "Si tan solo te hubiera dicho lo que sentía hace tiempo Yuri, tú, no te habrías fijado en Viktor... Y, no me dirías que soy la persona correcta, en el momento equivocado..." Otabek x Yurio
1. La persona

" **La persona correcta en el momento equivocado"**

 _Capítulo 1. La persona…_

Después de haber salvado Otabek a Yuri de sus fans, en lo alto de Barcelona, los dos se encontraban a solas, llevados ahí por el kazajo, en un momento que los reunía, después de tanto tiempo. Y, tras contarle sobre que ya se conocían de antes,

-Y entonces, para decirme todo eso me trajiste aquí, ¿no, Otabek?- cuestionó, inquieto, el ángel ruso, sin disfrutar esa puesta de sol que cubría el cielo de los dos.

-Bueno, yo, quería platicarlo sin que nadie nos interrumpiera, Yuri- expresó Altin, nervioso, pero, sabía que el ruso no tendría tanta paciencia con alguien a quién "acababa de conocer", no él, no Yuri Plisetsky.

-Lamento no poder recordarte- respondió el ojiverde, ya no tan parco, pero si bastante desconcertado aún.

-No te preocupes, sabía que no lo harías, después de todo, eras muy joven y, yo era solo un alumno más. Pero, yo no podría no recordarte, no cuando nunca olvidé esa mirada de soldado que tenías...- declaró, armándose de valor, Otabek, impactando y sonrojando levemente al rubio.

-Otabek... En serio lo siento- comentó Plisetsky, apenado, viendo un dejo de tristeza en su rival de patinaje.

-¿Sabes? Cuando llegué a la final, pensé mucho en si decirte esto o no. Pero, al final, sabía que no podría patinar contra ti si no te lo confesaba antes. Es algo que no dejaba de pensar... No dejaba de pensarte, no cuando yo te buscaba en cada amanecer, eso es algo que, no puedo contener. Me disculpo por decirte todo esto, ya que no tendrías porqué saberlo, pero, prefiero ser sincero, Yuri- confesó Altin, dejando atónito a Yurio, y aún más al proseguir-. Aunque hoy, que por fin te he reencontrado, no sé cómo decírtelo...

-¿Decirme qué?- preguntó el ojiverde, ante un momento que jamás había vivido. Con lo que, Otabek, respirando hondo, le confesó, en un color de voz lleno de sentimientos puros y sinceros, hacía el hada rusa.

-No soy muy bueno hablando, pero, mi corazón es el que te ha de hablar... Yuri, todo de ti me gusta, tu talento, tu determinación y dulzura. Cuando creías que nadie se daba cuenta, yo te veía, cuando te esforzabas de más, y caías rendido; cuando tus rutinas eran perfectas pero tú querías más. Perdona por hacerlo, pero, tus pupilas eran las que me atraían a solo contemplarte, oculto entre lo que empezaba a sentir, y lo que tú ibas a pensar de mí. Yuri...

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -le reclamó el pequeño, mordiéndose el labio inferior, respirando fuerte.

-Solo mírate y mírame. Eres hermoso y talentoso. Tus cabellos, tu rostro, todo tú; ¿Cómo te habrías de fijar en alguien como yo? ¿cómo, hace tres años iba a decírtelo, sí sabía de antemano que iba a pasar lo mismo que ahora?- declara, triste, Altin, reflejando en su mirada la distancia entre sus recuerdos y tanto amor, jamás entregado.

-Eres un estúpido por pensar así!- reclamó Yurio, gritando, entre su impacto, su molestia y, bastante tristeza.

Otabek no se movió, atónito ante lo que Yuri le gritó, dolido al escuchar eso de aquél chico que él tanto...

-Yuri, yo...

-Eres casi perfecto, pero, no te das cuenta de eso. Tu poder y determinación, la manera en que te plantas en la pista y haces tu rutina, y tu cuerpo, se mueve de forma que hace que uno no pueda dejar de mirarlo. Si piensas que no me iba a fijar en eso desde hace mucho, te equivocas...

-Yuri, eso, ¿qué significa?

-Que tienes la culpa por no haberme dicho antes las cosas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- cuestionó el moreno, desconcertado, mirando como se enojaba aún más Plisetsky.

-A que, a que si tú me lo hubieras dicho antes, yo... quizás entonces yo...- contestó, apesadumbrado, mirando el suelo y apretando sus puños- Yo... No me hubiera fijado en él.

La confesión del ojiverde había dejado correr la sangre helada en el cuerpo de Altin de golpe. Lo acababa de entender todo, en la derrota que significaba lo que no quería aceptar, pero, que esa cara de dolor de esa hada le descubría ese temor que tanto lo había recorrido, a que eso pasara un día...

-Es Viktor, ¿no?- le preguntó el kazajo en un tono bajo, queriendo al tiempo no escuchar la respuesta.

-Si, si... ¿Tan obvio soy?- dijo el rubio, desatando la tempestad para el héroe, al descubrir a su rival sin comparación.

-No, pero lo supuse porque es él, y no podría nadie culparte- expuso el alto, agitado por dentro, con un sonido hueco en su interior.- Tú, ¿estás enamorado de él?

-No, él, me gusta, gustaba, pero...- espetó Plisetsky, bajando su mirada y, apretando sus puños, dándole una pequeña esperanza a su nuevo amigo.

-¿Pero?

-Pero, te reencontré tarde... Yo, desde hace tiempo decidí algo, y eso es que necesito olvidar lo que sea que por él siento. Aunque sea una tontería, pero, necesito hacerlo. Y al tiempo, no te mereces esto, ¿sabes? tú no- confesó Yurio, mirando de nuevo a Otabek, derramando lágrimas tibias y tristes en un momento lleno de tribulaciones para ambos.

-No puedes decir qué me merezco Yuri. Al final, por no arriesgarme y aceptarlo, te perdí, de todos los modos posibles. Pero aquí estoy y no pienso alejarme de nuevo de ti- respondió el alto, acariciando la mejilla izquierda del chico al que amaba con todo su ser, siendo fuerte para no llorar.

-Eres la persona correcta en el momento equivocado, Otabek- declaró Yuri, rompiendo en dos el corazón de aquél chico que lo amaba desde que lo conoció, tres años atrás.

-Yuri...- susurró Altin, si apenas con voz.

-Yo no te merezco, no cuando en un momento como este te digo que necesito a él olvidarle.

-¡Déjame ayudarte entonces Yuri!- exclamó, con determinación, el pelinegro.

-Pero, no es justo para ti- declaró el rubio, llorando aún más, con lo que, el moreno se acercó y lo abrazó. Un abrazo profundo, duro y hermoso, donde las lágrimas del ojiverde mojaban el pecho de aquél hombre fuerte, quien, mientras más apretaba su cuerpo al del chico, no podía evitar derramar unas solitarias lágrimas.

-Yuri, yo por ti, haría lo que fuera, aún sea esperar todo el tiempo, con tal de verte feliz. Quizás no sepa cómo hacer que Viktor, justamente él, salga de tu corazón, pero, sé que haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para, siquiera, recuperar esa sonrisa tuya que, llenaría de calor a toda Rusia en el invierno más fuerte, en un solo instante- confesó Otabek, al oído izquierdo de Yuri, impactando al chico, quien, en su pecho, el calor que solo entrega el verdadero amor, podía percibir... aunque, quizás, era su propio calor ante el amor en esas palabras.

No había más palabras. Sin mañanas ni después. En ese mirador donde empezaban a destellar los primeros luceros de la noche, con un cielo fundido de azul y lila.

-Otabek... - susurró Yuri, mirándose ambos, temblando y abrazando con fuerza al moreno, aferrando su chamarra con sus dedos. Con una mirada tan bella, como si la aurora se hubiera posado en ella, porque, pese a las lágrimas contorneando sus ojos, esta transmitía aquello que, Otabek había mirado esa noche donde, por vez primera, en ese salón de ballet, se habían encontrado los dos... **Amor.**

-Yuri...- pronunció Otabek, y, sin resistirse, sus labios acercó al ángel, lentamente, con una ternura increíble, para, cerrando sus ojos, en un reflejo que el ojiverde imitó, besarle... Besarse...

En un toque inocente, dulce, que guardaba el cúmulo de muchos sentimientos entre los dos. Dejándose llevar por unos segundos, donde, sus labios no se movían, solamente, el alma del otro rozaban, en ese gesto de amor y dolor, que los hacía al tiempo derramar lágrimas desde el fondo de sus corazones. Haciendo que los dos fueran libres de ese amor no correspondido, pero que se juntaba en ese beso, el primero de los dos.

Al separarse, Otabek aún pudo contemplar por unos instantes, la faz angelical de Yurio, con sus ojos cerrados, tras haber recibido ese beso de verdadero amor...

Entonces, el ruso, saliendo de ese momento, de golpe se separó de Altin, dando un paso atrás, sin saber que decir, pero, conmoviéndose de golpe al mirar la sonrisa llena de amor que Otabek le profería.

-Yo, te puedo amar Yuri... Deja que te enseñe que el amor puede ser felicidad... Déjame demostrarte que soy la persona correcta, en el momento correcto...

-Otabek...

-Yuri, yo, te amo...- agregó el moreno, haciendo temblar a Plisetsky con ello, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas de nueva cuenta, y, haciéndolo sonreír, sanando este pequeño hecho el corazón del kazajo.

-Sigues siendo igual de necio ¿verdad?- contestó el ojiverde, de manera dulce, recordando el pasado, a lo que Altin, afirmó con su cabeza-. Entonces, también sabes que pienso que eres un tonto, por fijarte en mí.

-Hace un momento me reclamaste el por qué no te había dicho antes todo y ahora me reclamas que me fije en ti- contestó el moreno, serio, desconcertando a su joven amor.- Pero, como dices, soy un necio, pero no un tonto y no me rendiré por ti; ganaré ese título, pero sobre todo, voy a pelear contra tus fantasmas y sentires; no me detendré hasta que, un día, seas tú el que me bese... Ese momento, donde sabré que quieres estar conmigo Yuri.

-Sabes que soy yo quien ganará el Grand Prix final- dijo Yuri, confiado y sonriendo, poniendo un reto entre los dos.

-Y sabes que yo ganaré tu corazón...- agregó Otabek, rozando los cabellos de oro de su amor, volando al viento, moviendo sus dedos hasta dejarlos en la barbilla pequeña y afilada de ese hada-. Y a ti...

-Eso lo veremos, Otabek Altin...- respondió Yurio, ante la determinación de ese hombre, quien, le hizo sonrojarse sin más.- Ahora, vamos a comer algo.

Y entre dos corazones quebrados pero de cierta forma, más libres, con el peso de la competencia de sus vidas a la vuelta, y sabiéndose menos solos ahora que se habían encontrado, a pesar de tener sentimientos tan diferentes y encontrados, ambos jóvenes, en la moto del kazajo, partieron, a un mañana desconocido para sus carreras y su corazón.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. () correcta

Capítulo 2. (...) correcta...

Nadie podía creer que Yuri Plisetsky, el joven debutante en la categoría senior, hubiese ganado su primer grand prix final. Y mientras todo eran vítores para Yurio, en su interior, no dejaban de resonar diferentes voces que le recordaban cosas que, en ese preciso momento, en vez de disfrutar su triunfo, lo conflictuaban.

Y allá, donde todos miraban a un ruso orgulloso y contento de su triunfo, su mirada encerraba sentires propios de quien está disperso en un sitio que no es aquí ni allá.  
Y eso, era algo que solamente una persona podía notar... El ganador del cuarto lugar.

Otabek sabía que algo no iba bien con Yuri, pero, el bajar al salón del hotel a la fiesta de los ganadores, y no verlo ahí, le hizo renovar sus sospechas acerca de ello. Tras preguntar por él, terminó por pensar que aún podría encontrarlo en su habitación. Y al tocar y abrirle la puerta el ángel atribulado, supo que no había errado su intuición.

-Otabek... ¿Qué haces aquí- cuestionó el rubio, desconcertado.  
-No te encontré en la fiesta y pensé que estabas aquí -respondió, agarrando la puerta para impedir que su amigo la cerrara-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, adelante.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Altin miró que la única luz prendida era la de la mesita de noche, y que el plenilunio era quien alumbraba más el lugar. Ahí, sobre dicha mesita, brillaba, pura e inmaculada, la medalla de oro ganada horas antes.

-¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? -dijo Yurio, sentándose en la cama, ataviado con su traje negro, y, mirando la medalla-, que yo gané la medalla pero no pude lograr que él regrese a Rusia por mi, y... Soy tan patético.

-¿Eso es lo que te tiene así? -cuestionó el kazajo, intentando que no le afectara lo escuchado, y, sentándose a la derecha del ruso-. Justamente pensaba que era lo que te tenía pensativo en el podio...

-Son muchas cosas, creo... Antes de salir a mi rutina, Viktor me pidió que diera lo mejor de mí, y que ganara, porque era la única forma de lograr que Yuri no se retirase -reveló Plisetsky, molesto consigo-, y yo, no pude ignorar sus palabras, creo, y, ahora soy el ganador del grand prix. Patético, ¿No lo crees?

-Yo no pienso que hayas ganado porque te lo haya pedido él, sino por ti, Yuri.

-Pero...

-Escúchame -le pidió Otabek, tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas, sonrojando al rubio-, el Yuri que yo conocí hace años, ese chico con mirada de soldado, él quería ganar para y por él... Lo recuerdo, cuando un día se nos preguntó el motivo por el cual patinábamos. Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero yo no podría olvidarlo, porque mientras todos decíamos que queríamos ganar por nuestros países, fuiste el único que dio una respuesta distinta. Y eso, cambió en aquél momento, mucho de lo que pensaba.

El silencio se pronunció entre ambos por unos segundos. Otabek estaba ensimismado en sus memorias y Yuri lucía impactado ante aquél recuerdo de años atrás... un recuerdo que, parecía regresar a su mente.

-No lo he olvidado... -contestó el ojiverde, percibiendo el calor de las manos del joven que sostenían la suya, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada y bajándola al piso- No lo olvidé, pero, siento como si esta noche no hubiese sido así.

Otabek, entonces, mirando al pequeño, cabizbajo, rompió el momento, y, poniéndose de pie, de la mano, jalando a su amigo, lo llevó al balcón, en total desconcierto.

Ahí, donde se veían estrellas destellar, incapaces de no mirar a ambos jóvenes entre la nada y el todo, de la mano tomados, Otabek, posándose frente a Yuri, le declaro, rudo pero dulce, la verdad en su interior:

-Aquél tiempo, donde perseguía este sueño, solo y prácticamente en la oscuridad, donde te veía de lejos, fuiste tú mi luz. Una luz única, que brillaba ante el fervor de ver su deseo cumplir, y eso, me hizo pensar en ti como alguien a quien seguir. Cuando te perdí de mi lado, recordaba tiempo aquél donde eras claridad, y, con ello, me hiciste esforzarme para poder alcanzarte entonces; para un día, verme a tu lado, aunque fuera solo en el podio.

-Eso...- pronunció Plisetsky, conmovido, y, sonriendo con ternura Altin, moviendo su cabello dorado con sus dedos izquierdos, agregó:

-Tu luz proviene de la estrella que siempre has querido ser, y que hoy, demostraste a todos que eres. Ganaste por ti, para ti, y eso no puede hacer más que, en mi caso, inspirarme, a que dé todo de mí... Aunque haya perdido, el que tú ganases me hace sentirme feliz y listo para dar el siguiente paso, y aunque no sé dónde iré a parar, si sé que lo que quiero es ganar, y ahora si verme en ese podio... con tu luz... con el hombre que hoy venció a los mejores patinadores del mundo, con base a su esfuerzo, entrega y pasión... Contigo...

Yurio podía sentir el calor en sus pómulos, al roce de los dedos de Otabek en su piel, y, al mezclarse en estos sus cabellos... Y esa luz en sus ojos, al haber recordado tanto, y expresar aún más.

-Otabek... Pasé años persiguiendo este sueño. Y, ahora que lo tengo, creí, que todo había sido por alguien más, pero, tú me recordaste algo que llegué realmente a olvidar... Tú, no me has dejado olvidarme de quien fui. Gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas, agradéceselo a que en ti, aún veo esa luz... La que tus pupilas de verde fulgor me hacen traer esas reminiscencias, de aquellos días en que te conocí, y en los que, te, perdí...- contestó el moreno, apesadumbrado, notándolo el ojiverde, quien, solo pudo atinar a abrazarse a su cuerpo, asombrando a su amigo.

Ninguno dijo nada. Las manos frías del rubio se enlazaban en el cuello de Otabek, quien, ante ese gesto, únicamente pudo abrazar la delgada cintura del ruso, el cual, podía percibir el sonido agitado del corazón del héroe kazajo, al recargar su perfil izquierdo a su fuerte pecho.

Otabek besó la cabeza de Yuri, percibiendo el delicado aroma de sus cabellos, llenando de rojo el rostro oculto del pequeño, enunciando:

-Quisiera detener este momento por siempre...

Y lo cierto era que, ninguno buscaba detener ese instante, uno donde el sonido lejano de la ciudad se mezclaba con el manto estelar, y con un cálido sentir de no querer irse jamás de esos brazos, ni uno ni otro.

-Y aunque no haya ganado, aún hay mucho que le quiero enseñar a tu corazón, para que un día, pueda latir al unísono del mío, Yuri.

Yurio se atrevió, ante tales palabras pronunciadas, a volver a mirar a Otabek, reflejándose en sus ojos llenos de dulzura para entregarle solo a él... sin saber sí, ante verlo acercarse a su rostro, él también lo había hecho, para, al final, entregarse en un beso que los labios de ambos de pasión fundió, quizás presas de la euforia de la competencia horas antes, tal vez, de las sensaciones de corazones rotos del tiempo atrás, o a lo mejor, de esa necesidad del otro desde su primer beso, noches atrás.

Segundos, varios de que esos labios se movieran en la cadencia de una entrega propia de la desesperación, un pequeño hilo se tendió entre los dos, anunciando su separación, y el regreso de sus respiraciones.

-Yuri, lo siento...- atinó, apenadísimo, a decir el pelinegro, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente ante sentir que había equivocado al volver a besar al hada.

-No, no pasa nada -contestó Plisetsky, mirando el piso, sintiendo aún sus labios vibrar-. Creo que nos estarán esperando en el banquete.

-Sí, si, vamos.

Y, saliendo, rojos y sin querer verse por la pena, ambos cruzaron el umbral del balcón, para, bajar a dicho banquete, en honor a Yuri Plisetsky.

Cuando ambos jóvenes bajaron, de inmediato, la atención, y todos se volcaron en Yurio, quien, terminó tan lejos como el salón podía poner distancia, de Otabek, quien, feliz por su amigo, decidió celebrar el momento, sin quitar de su mente el anterior momento de pasión vivido.

Las horas pasaron, todos festejaron, y, el momento de dar el brindis por Yuri, llegó. Copas arriba, al rubio le fue dada la palabra para expresarse sobre su primer lugar, con todos mirándole. Él, incómodo al mirar a Viktor, y, en el fondo, feliz del segundo lugar de Katsuki, empezó a decir:

-Solo quiero agradecer a quienes me han entrenado estos años, quienes confiaron en mí y me han llevado aquí. Al final, este primer lugar no regresó a mí a nadie más a Rusia, más que a quien fui, y eso me hace sentir satisfecho... Y al hoy alguien recordarme mi motivo para obtener esta victoria, puedo decirles que esta es la primera de muchas que vendrán. Gracias.

Todos aplaudieron, y chocaron sus copas, sin notar que, al final, la mirada de soldado del ganador se posaba en el cuarto lugar, quien, ante tal hecho, solo pudo sonreír.

Y así, siguió la noche, con los dos jóvenes platicando de todo con todos, menos de ellos... Olvidando, que, al otro día, sus caminos, nuevamente, tomarían rumbos diferentes, lejanos; solitarios...

Sin el otro...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	3. () en el momento

El vuelo a Rusia para el nuevo campeón se había retrasado un día por las malas condiciones climáticas en su país natal, y algo similar había ocurrido con el del poseedor del cuarto lugar. Eso, les daba a ambos un día más en Barcelona, antes de tomar rumbos diferentes. Y, al acabar de enterarse los dos, a punto de salir del aeropuerto con maletas hechas, el cambio de planes parecía favorecedor, o al menos eso pensaba Altin.

—Entonces, si nos quedaremos un día más, puedo ir a pasear, ¿No Yakov? —cuestionó el hada a su entrenador, torciendo la boca, mientras el equipo ruso regresaba a sus habitaciones, igual que el de Kazajistán.  
—Sí, así que ve por ahí y celebra —contestó el de sombrero, reclamando de los aviones, para, quedarse en el lobby solos el kazajo y el ruso.  
—¿Te molesta que se queden un día más, Yuri? —preguntó el moreno, desconcertado por lo que parecía ser enojo en el rostro de Plisetsky.  
—No, para nada. Por el contrario, quiero pasear por la ciudad.  
—¿Me permites acompañarte?  
—Claro, no sé por qué me lo preguntas. Vamos —acabó el ruso, jalando a Otabek de la muñeca, y, saliendo del lugar los dos.

Lo cierto era que, tras todo el asunto del Grand Prix, la noche, lo dicho y hecho, ambos se notaban de buen humor, y sonrientes, algo raro con el pésimo carácter de Yuri, y con la seriedad de Otabek… algo que, parecía, el sol que solo el invierno puede mostrar, querer celebrar, con un día espléndido para los dos patinadores.

—No se me ocurre a donde ir —confesó Plisetsky, tras caminar unas calles, y, al notar que sostenía a su amigo, soltarlo, sonrojado, pero, disimulando.  
—Ni yo tampoco tengo idea. Quizás solo podríamos caminar por… —decía Altin, cuando notó a su amigo, encantado al haber descubierto una heladería muy bonita, con gatitos en decoración a los helados, lo cual, lo hizo tomarlo de la espalda, y, llevarlo ahí, ante la dicha dulce del pequeño.

—Es como el paraíso —expresó el rubio, destellando dicha y, haciendo feliz con eso a su amigo, sin duda. Tras sentarse en unos pufs en un balcón con vista a la ciudad, ambos disfrutaban sus helados. Otabek, uno de 3 bolas, con gatitos grises, negros y blancos, y Yurio, uno de 16 bolas, con gatitos de todos colores.

—Nadie creería que el campeón mundial del Grand Prix es un fan de los helados y los gatos.  
—No, y si le dices a alguien, te mataré —confesó el ruso, comiendo como un loco, lleno de helado en su cara, haciendo reír al kazajo.  
—No lo diré, lo prometo. No quiero que nadie más descubra esa cara tan bella y dulce, llena de helado, que resplandece como el sol —acabó Otabek, sonrojando a Yurio, quien, sin mover su rostro, sintió como el héroe le quitó helado de la comisura de sus labios, con la lateral de su dedo derecho, cual si nada para uno, removiendo todo para el otro.

—Va, vamos a seguir paseando —dijo, poniéndose de pie de golpe, el hada, comiéndose todo el helado sobrante de golpe, siguiéndolo el moreno, sin más y pensando de ello a su vez.

El día se les fue yendo a los jóvenes entre aparadores, edificios históricos, fotos aquí y allá, gente, comida, pláticas y risas. Y mientras el sol recorría su bóveda, sintiéndose más cerca el final, saliendo de una tienda de artículos para moto, un grupo de jovencitas, de repente, y de la nada, salieron, empujando a Yuri, para, formar un coro alrededor del kazajo.

Ninguno de los dos entendía que pasaba, hasta que, los gritos de emoción de todas, develaron que eran fans del moreno. La gente en la calle se empezó a acercar, creyendo que Otabek era un artista, y, fotografías y video le empezaron a tomar, mientras que, a unos 10 metros ya de distancia, Plisetsky solo podía ser un espectador más de ese suceso.

Las chicas tomaban a Altin de la mano o brazo y se tomaban selfies con él. Y mientras la mirada el ruso denotaba su molestia, y se intentaba hacer camino entre la multitud para alcanzarle, el atareado poseedor del cuarto lugar le buscaba enérgicamente, cuando, al sentir una mano suave, cálida y pequeña, tomar la suya derecha, supo de inmediato a quién pertenecía, y lo que debía hacer en ese justo momento.

—¡Corre!

Yuri jalaba con la mano a Otabek, rápidamente, para poder salir de la muchedumbre que los venía persiguiendo. Pero, aunque para el de ojos verdes, ello parecía de vida o muerte, el moreno disfrutaba del hecho de haber sido rescatado ahora, por el hada rusa.

Tras correr varias cuadras, pudieron perder a las chicas al llegar a los muelles. Entre barcos y cajas de mercancías, los gritos callaron, y, los dos jóvenes, a solas de nueva cuenta se encontraron, ante el crepúsculo vespertino a caer empezando, y ni un alma rededor, por el muelle pasando.

—Eso fue una locura —dijo Plisetsky, recuperando el aliento, sin soltar a su amigo, aún, de la mano.  
—Ni que lo digas, pero, gracias por salvarme Yuri.  
— ¿Eh? No te salve, solo… —confirió el pequeño, apenado, lo cual, aprovechó Otabek, para, ser el quien le tomara la mano, cambiando posiciones, y, llenando ese rostro angelical de más rubores.  
—Vamos, andemos por aquí un rato – acabó el alto, y, asintiendo solamente con su cabeza el de ojos verdes, comenzaron a andar, callados, pero, unidos por ese toque de manos.

—Nunca me había sentido así, ¿Sabes?, con esa sensación de no querer que algo acabe. Como quien no quiere irse, pero sabe que no puede quedarse. Con este vacío en el estómago, y deseo de que, esta tarde durara un año… —confesó Otabek, dulce, al detenerse ambos mirando el mar a lo lejos con los colores de la tarde caer.  
—Si durara tanto, no podrías seguir entrenando —confirió, en tono dulce el de ojos verdes.  
—No me importaría realmente.  
— ¿Bromeas? No puedes dejar el patinaje, no ahora que eres mi rival en la pista y que voy a volver a ganarte.  
—No bromeo Yuri, créeme, que si por mi fuera, no le pondría fin a estar tarde, pero, no podría retener un hada tan libre y que solo quiero seguir viendo brillar.  
— ¿Aunque el hada le pidiera al héroe que no la dejara marchar? —agregó Plisetsky, sonrojado, impactando a su amigo.  
—Aunque el corazón del héroe se rompiera por dentro, jamás podría cortar las alas del hada, al contario, buscaría la manera de poder volar a su lado, aunque sea solo un simple humano más, con tal de que pueda seguir brillando de la manera en que le cautivo…  
— ¿Y si el hada le diera alas... ¿Lo acompañaría?  
—El hada no tendría por qué dudarlo, cuando las razones de querer volar a su lado, están grabadas en su corazón… Cuando, es el amor por esa hada, lo que hace latir su corazón, siempre. La pregunta es, si el hada, un día, sentiría lo mismo que el héroe, o, solo le daría alas, pero volaría lejos de su lado algún día.

Su cercanía, acortada entre cada segundo de palabras, bajo el cielo lleno de colores rojos, violetas y naranjas, estaba envuelta en la necesidad de cerrar lo expresado de una forma que una al alma.

—La pregunta real, es si el héroe piensa que jamás podrá alcanzar al hada… 

El silencio, entre el sonrojo de ambos, se tendió por unos segundos. Aquellas manos tomadas, temblando, cálidas, y llenas de deseos, parecían la barrera para que pasara algo más, cuando, Otabek, agregó, en un tono dulce.

—La respuesta real, es que, el héroe intentaría, aun en ello se le fuese la vida entera, alcanzarle… sin dejar de amarle, un solo instante… como lo ha hecho desde aquel día, que le vio bailar entre las estrellas… —ante lo confesado, más rojo que el ocaso, y con un latido fuerte en su corazón, Yurio solo sonrió, tímido, para ver a Otabek, en la noche que caía al unísono, acercarse a él, percibiendo su dulce aroma, y sintiendo su cálido aliento, tan cerca que, la respiración al rubio le parecía robar—. Como lo hace hoy, mientras lo ve brillar entre el ocaso que nunca el brillo de sus pupilas, podrá igualar…

Y así, bajo el hechizo de la luna que se enmarcaba en lo alto del cielo, al cielo de noche llenarse, Otabek se lanzó a besar a Yuri, tierna y suavemente, en un toque correspondido, de unos ojos cerrados con la última gota del atardecer, y unas manos aferradas, con nervio, a unas más grandes y fuertes, en los nulos centímetros de distancia que los separaban, y las enormes fibras de sentires uniéndose entre ambos.

En ese beso, Yuri pudo sentir plenamente aquello a lo que se refería Otabek con no querer que algo acabe, y detenerlo, en un instante, para siempre, lo que lo llevó, de repente, con una mezcla fortuita de necesidad y desesperación, a besarlo con ímpetu, la cual, hizo crecer la necesidad del moreno sobre él, soltándole la mano, y, aferrándolo a su cuerpo, pegándose a su vez, el rubio a su pecho, compartiendo ese toque de amor, quizás y no, declarado; calor, saliva, sentires, y tiempo, que, parecía detenerse para el mundo, esperando a aquella pareja, en la soledad de ese muelle, descubriese la tira de farolas prendidas por el camino, indicando que el tiempo pasa, pero no los sentires en el corazón.

Al descubrirse presa de ese momento, el rubio, detuvo ese beso, recuperando la respiración y sorprendido por el cielo, ahora azul, develó el rostro con los ojos aún cerrados de su amigo, llenándose nuevamente de rubor sus mejillas, tratando de inmediato de no demostrar ello al voltear su cuerpo para ver el mar, sintiendo de forma intensa todo aquello que, comprender no podía ya.

—Yuri, lo siento, me dejé llevar y…  
—Otabek, yo… Creo que, ahora que partiremos a rumbos distintos, no quiero que sigas, esperándome, y, te sientas mal por mi culpa— expuso el de ojos verdes, al haber entendido ese sentir de espera y desesperación.  
—Pero, yo no me siento mal por ti, al contrario, soy muy feliz y…  
—Otabek, es mejor que, no esperes de mí, aquello que no sé si va a llegar…  
— ¡Pero…! —exclamó el moreno, desconcertado.  
—Sabes que Viktor me gusta, y, prefiero que sea así, a seguir dándote alas; a que un día…  
—A que un día, el héroe se dé cuenta de que nunca podrá alcanzar al hada; lo comprendo —contestó el kazajo, devastado, sin poder entender el cambio repentino, y, bajando su mirada, antes dulce, ahora, triste—. Es hora de irnos.  
—Cierto, mañana salimos temprano —acabó el rubio, lo que tendió un vacío a su estómago, por ser aquél el inicio del final.

En silencio, con Otabek al frente y Yuri dos pasos detrás, deshicieron el camino construido por el puente de sus manos, y, se devolvieron al hotel, sin mayos cruce de palabras, y, sin más que poder hacer ya.

La noche fue larga, de insomnio y mil vueltas entre las sábanas heladas de uno y otro. Ese beso era la constante, pero, las variantes en sus mentes, infinitas. A la mañana, sin hallarse en el lobby, ambos tomaron camino al aeropuerto con su equipo, llegando prácticamente a abordar, cuando, en la sala a abordar uno y otro vuelo, ambos jóvenes, siendo dejados detrás por su equipo, se hallaron.

Miradas cruzadas, bajas y sin más que decir… así parecía ser el final de ese idilio en Barcelona, y, esa incipiente amistad…

—Otabek, sobre lo de ayer… —dijo el rubio, nervioso, pero, el kazajo no lo dejó acabar, al exponer.  
—No te preocupes Yuri. Entiendo lo que piensas y sientes, y, me gustaría que me permitieras siquiera ser tu amigo, y poder ir a tomar helado de gatos. ¿Te parece?

La cara de Otabek lucia tranquila, y, ante ello, el rubio, únicamente pudo mirarle, y, aspirar hondo., para responder.

—Si…

Y así, escuchando el grito de sus entrenadores, al apurarles para reunirse con el equipo e irse, ambos jóvenes, se encontraron con el momento de partir.

—Nos veremos pronto, Yuri— terminó Otabek, tomando su maleta, avanzando rumbo a su vuelo, sin querer voltear atrás.

La espalda de Otabek, le parecía a Yurio cada vez más lejana, y su calor, cada vez más apagado. Sin poderlo soportar, tomó su equipaje, y, al lado contario, corriendo, partió.

Mientras avanzaba por el solitario pasillo, entre aviones despegar, pensó el ruso para su interior, que, después de todo, Otabek y él eran y seguirían siendo amigos, y se volverían a ver en alguna competencia… Tal vez…


	4. () correcto

Varios días habían pasado desde la llegada de Yuri a San Petersburgo, envueltos para él en días vagos y vacíos, pero llenos de pensamientos dispersos y memorias de un Grand Prix que fue más allá de solo ser una parte cumplida de su sueño.

En la nueva libertad del rubio y el camino al frente para recorrer, no parecía muy conforme con nada o nadie, y pasaba peleando con todos, aunado a que no entrenaba y conversaba lo mínimo. Sin saber qué hacer, Yakov, apuró a Viktor a regresar a Rusia, para que pudiera hablar con el ganador, en la preocupación del equipo ruso por el secreto de la actitud de Plisetsky.

Y si bien, Otabek le enviaba mensajes a Yurio para saludarlo, el de ojos verdes prefería ignorarlos, en un enojo consigo mismo, y un sentir indefinido hacia su nuevo amigo.

Mientras, en Amaty, Altin iba de decepción en decepción al notar que el de ojos verdes dejaba sus mensajes en visto, sintiéndose culpable por la actitud que tomó con el campeón en el aeropuerto, sintiendo aquel el detonante de la actitud del joven. Y, aunque eso le dolía en el fondo y mucho, por ahora, y con los fuertes entrenamientos a espaldas, sabía que no tenía más que hacer. Ya no.

El colmo para el equipo ruso fue el abandono de Yurio de una entrevista al equipo ruso completo, al preguntarle el entrevistador al joven "Si había hecho nuevos amigos", situación que, lo hizo salir de cámaras e irse, solo para encontrarse a Viktor, quien, recién llegado y habiendo presenciado la situación, solo atinó a decir, serio y reservado.

–Sígueme…

Yuri no puso objeción, para sorpresa de Nikiforov, de seguirlo, hasta la azotea del edificio de la federación rusa de patinaje, mirando las luces a la noche de la ciudad, con el frío fuera, y los dos ángeles, mirándose de frente.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Viktor?  
–Más bien, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?  
–Nada, no me sucede nada. Déjame de molestar tú también. Sé que Yakov te pidió venir, pero, ya te puedes ir con el katsudon y dejarme tranquilo.  
–Yurio, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Siempre has sido huraño y enojón, pero, esta vez, no se siente todo ello como parte de tu ser normal, es, como si te molestar algo… algo dentro de ti –terminó Viktor, preocupado, molestando aún más al rubio.  
–No me sucede nada; nada. Ya déjame en serio –acabó Plisetsky, y, retirándose, el ojiazul lo detuvo, al expresar algo que solo él conocía…  
–Entonces, ¿Por qué no le has contestado ningún mensaje a tu amigo Otabek?

Yuri volteó de golpe, y, dirigiéndose con Viktor, tomándolo de la solapa del abrigo, le reclamó, enérgico.  
– ¿Qué quieres con esto, Viktor? ¿Otabek te mandó a decirme esto? ¿ah?  
–Otabek me pidió saber si tú estabas bien, porque, desde que nos fuimos de Barcelona, no te has dignado a contestarle los mensajes que te ha enviado. Se preocupó y me envió un mensaje. Y si, Yakov me había pedido venir a verte, pero creía que solo eran cosas de que se te habían subido los humos por tu triunfo, pero, cuando Otabek me contactó, supe que algo andaba mal contigo. Ahora, ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?  
–No hace falta que vengas a preocuparte por mí, cuando jamás lo hiciste antes –respondió, triste Yuri, soltando a Viktor, frente a él.

Un fuerte viento parecía romper la tensa calma… Y el mundo girando, entre esas palabras que pintaban la realidad de ese pequeño universo.

–Eso no fue jamás así. Pero no puedo ser como tú esperabas que fuera, y, era mejor así. ¿O crees que no sabía que te gustaba?  
–Viktor… –enunció Yurio, impactado.  
–Yuri, eres un joven talentoso, y si bien algo gruñón, eres capaz de ganarte a la gente, sino, mira a Yuuri, y ahora, a Otabek. Te veo como mi amigo y rival, nada más. Me mantenía alejado de ti para no darte alas, y te confieso esto ahora que creo que has dejado ello de lado.  
– ¿Porqué, dices eso…?  
–Porque, la noche de festejo del Grand Prix, tu mirada brillaba para alguien en ese salón… Alguien a quien, no sé por qué, lo tienes tan preocupado por ti… –reveló el de cabellos grises, dejando sin habla al rubio. – ¿Pensaste que nadie se iba a dar cuenta? Ahora, con esto ¿dime que no?  
– ¿Sabes algo Viktor? Ese día que te fuiste de Rusia, quería decirte lo que pensaba… que eras un imbécil. Y, que me gustabas, pero, a fin de cuentas, no pude y no tuve luego valor. La cosa es que, irónicamente, ahora que regresé yo a Rusia, sé lo que es ser un imbécil, y decirle a quien no debía, lo que no –confesó, triste, Plisetsky, impactando a su casi entrenador.  
–Yo admito que me equivoqué en irme así. Y en ser así contigo, pero, no sabía que más hacer. Lo siento.  
–No importa ya. Al final, creo que aprendí bien de ti.  
– ¿Y no planeas corregir los errores de los que no debiste aprender? –cuestionó Nikiforov, posando su mano derecha en el hombro inverso del rubio, consolándole.  
–No sé cómo hacerlo, no cuando no puedo poner en claro lo que siento.  
– ¿Y crees que haciendo a Otabek a un lado de tu vida, vas a hacerlo?  
–Tú me hiciste lo mismo –reprochó el de ojos verdes, torciendo su boca.  
–No te hice de lado de mi vida, solamente, no te di el lugar que tú querías. En cambio, tú mismo has dicho que le dijiste lo que no debiste.  
–Sí, pero… No puedo hacer nada ya… Es tarde…  
–Si te gusta lo suficiente, nunca lo será, sino, mírame a mí con Yuuri.  
–Viktor, ¿podrías ayudarme con una duda?  
–Sí, dime –pidió saber el ojiazul, ante el sufrimiento visible del rubio. Con lo que escuchó lo que él tanto su alma le inquiría saber.

Otabek no se rendía de enviar mensajes para Yuri. Le temblaba el corazón cada vez que, se armaba de valor para volver a enviarle un mensaje, pese al vacío de respuestas, a su amigo. Derrumbado, no podía decidir dejar de hacerlo, pero sabía también que no podía solo olvidarlo, no cuando lo había amado desde que sus caminos se cruzaron y su vida cambió.

–Yuri, espero estés bien… –se dijo en voz alta el joven, tras una noche más sin respuestas, mirando la noche estrellada desde la azotea del centro de entrenamiento de la ciudad, entre las luces y el frío de la noche, y una foto de ambos juntos, que no podía evitar mirar sin tiempo al reloj. Suspirando hondo, y secando una lágrima solitaria, Otabek, agregó al viento, testigo de sus palabras–. Quisiera verte…

–Pues, aquí, estoy… –dijo, en la oscuridad, una voz temblorosa, pero ruda, de la única persona capaz de regresarle la vida al héroe.  
–Yu, Yuri… –enunció el moreno, mirando al tope de las escaleras del lugar, a su amigo, quien, respirando con rapidez, al parecer por haber estado corriendo, le miraba de manera profunda–. Viniste…  
–Si… Hola – atinó a decir el rubio, apenado, caminando uno y otro para encontrarse, bajo un cielo con un arcoíris nocturno, que, ninguno de los dos, sobre ellos, notaba… no cuando, en sus ojos, uno y otro podían ver como si amaneciera en ese instante, y el mundo, de nueva cuenta, girara.  
–Yuri, ¿Estás bien?  
–Sí, lo estoy, sino, no estaría aquí –reclamó el ruso, pero, recordando que todo era su culpa, agregó, cabizbajo.– Yo, siento no haberte contestado antes…  
–No importa eso, solo que, ¡Estás aquí! –exclamó el moreno, para, notablemente emocionado, querer abrazarlo, pero, detenerse, siendo tan obvio sin quererlo, que, el pequeño sintió un vuelco al notarlo.  
–Sí y, hablar contigo, yo quisiera…  
–Dime Yuri… –pidió saber Altin, con lo que, aspirando hondo, el hada sus ojos un instante cerró… Y, recordó…

–Viktor, ¿Cómo sabes cuándo te gusta alguien realmente? –le preguntó Yurio al ojiazul, lo que, sonriendo, le respondió.  
–Cuando alguien te gusta, piensas en esa persona y te da nervios verlo cerca. Pero, sigues con tu vida y con todo, como si le pusiera ello sentido y sinsentido. Pero, no ves en ese gusto el lugar donde tu corazón podría hacer su parada…  
–Y, a ti, ¿te paso eso con Yuuri?  
–No… Porque, desde que su mirada se plasmó en mi alma, no pude olvidarla. Lo llevaba en cada cosa que hacía, clavado, escuchando en mi mente su voz y sintiendo mariposas en el estómago al recordar su sonrisa… Queriendo solamente volver a escuchar mi nombre en su voz. Y, cuando sentí que solo quería protegerlo y pasar tiempo con él, cuando quería besarlo de nuevo y que ese beso me permitiera abrir su alma, y no podía encontrar mi lugar sin verlo a mi lado, supe que, era suyo…  
–¿Que lo querías?  
–Que lo amaba… Y por eso, no aceptaba perderlo cuando él quiso alejarse de mí, aunque, preferí hacerme a un lado, para no lastimar su corazón, forzándolo a quererme o estar conmigo. Eso no significa que iba a rendirme, ni a dejar de amarlo… Porque, cuando te gusta alguien puedes olvidarle fácilmente con el tiempo o los años, pero, cuando amas a alguien, sabes que jamás lo podrás olvidar… –terminó Viktor, dejando atónito a Yuri, quien, ante lo dicho, cerró sus ojos, sonriendo para sí mismo.

–¿Sabes? Hablé con Viktor en Rusia, sobre lo que sentía por él y otras cosas–dijo Plisetsky a Otabek, haciéndolo decaer de golpe.  
–¿Estás bien? –dijo el moreno, preocupado por su amigo.  
–Otabek, no me creas tan frágil. No fui a llorarle a Viktor, ni a decláramele…  
–No entiendo Yuri…  
–Era algo que tenía que hacer, para poder entender a donde había ido mi corazón a parar. Pero, al final, solo tenía que ver dentro mío, para saberlo…  
–Yuri… –dijo Otabek, pero, el rubio, acotando su distancia a solo un paso, calló al ojinegro, al tomarle los dedos de su mano izquierda al tiempo.

El viento dejo de soplar tan fuerte, y, entre los dos, el resto parecía no existir más. En la tibia claridad de su toque, y esa cercanía, sin saber Otabek que hacer, sentir o pensar…

–Otabek, siento no haberte contestado los mensajes, aún hoy, no se porqué no lo hice. Es solo que, no sabía que sentir o pensar. En las noches, me llenabas de luz con esos mensajes que me hacían recordar tu voz, y sentir, tanto, sin pensar. No necesitaba de alguien para darme cuenta, pero, si de volver a verte para confirmármelo al fin.  
–Yuri, ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó Altin, sintiendo su corazón latir muy aprisa, mientras que lleno de nervios Plisetsky lo miraba, fijamente.  
–Cuando me rescataste, cuando te hiciste mi amigo, me hiciste sentir mil cosas a la vez. Me hiciste aprender de ti, y querer, como tú, que el tiempo no pudiera correr más. Pero, mientras que tú tenías todo para darme, yo solo cargaba con el fantasma de lo que no fe. Y creí que sería injusto dejarte con tal dolor, cuando, no merecía yo esa mirada tuya bajo el firmamento, pero, me he dado cuenta que, solo vivía en el arrepentimiento, porque, entre cada palabra y gesto tuyo, en lo que me decías y por mi hacías, me hacías vivir… La respuesta a lo que sentía se encontraba en lo que a mi alma hacías sentir cuando me besabas… –develó Yuri, en un tono desesperado, lleno de sentires por expresar, y, y de…  
–Yuri… –susurró, el moreno, entregando su vida en pronunciar el nombre de su gran amor.  
–Y la respuesta, la palabra; el sentimiento, era amor… Es amor… –confesó Yurio, sonriendo con dulzura, para agregar–. Estoy enamorado de ti, Otabek…

Los dos seres se miraron por escasos segundos, donde las luces de la noche que alumbraban el techo, parecían tenues, mientras el viento entre los dos se acortaba, por el pequeño pero mutuo movimiento de los dos, al acercarse, con una sonrisa de amor, entre los dos, cómplice de la situación, de un sentimiento compartido, dando ese paso…

Así, al tiempo que Otabek rodeaba la cintura de Yuri, él, se abrazaba a su cuello, juntando con fuerza sus cuerpos, para, no poder esperar más, y, pertenecerle al otro en un beso lleno de sentidos de amor, tocando sus almas y enlazándose con un sentir que, quipas, siempre se había escondido en el fondo de su interior.

Segundos, muchos, donde tantos días lejos se iban olvidando, y, sus corazones traducían todo lo encerrado a la vez. Para, al dejar de besarse, quedarse en la mirada del otro, como si fuera la primera vez que se miraran, pero a la vez, como si quisieran eternizar ese momento.

–Yuri… Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, aunque, creo que eso ya lo sabes –agregó a todo el ojinegro, haciendo reír a ambos, que, con lágrimas de emoción, e ilusión, no podía terminar de creerse estar así, sobre todo Otabek, con tanta ilusión por años y esperanza, cada día.  
–Si lo sé, pero, lo que tú no sabes, es que… –dijo Yurio, como quien quiere guardarse un secreto, pero, quiere igual, confesarlo.  
–¿Qué?  
–Que los héroes si pueden alcanzar a las hadas, y volar a su lado, brillando, por el amor entre ambos…  
–Eso fue posible por el amor… –siguió Otabek, para, sonriendo, Yuri, terminar, al conferirle.  
–Eso es porque, eres la persona correcta, en el momento correcto…

 **Fin**


End file.
